


After Midnight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never thought he'd be worried about what happens after the kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #85: Soup, for HD_fluff's prompt #109: a kiss at midnight, and for enchanted_jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #107: The right thing. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

After Midnight

~

It happened before Draco could even process it. One minute he was nursing the last of his champagne, cursing Pansy under his breath for making him attend Longbottom’s (of all people’s) New Year’s Eve party with her when he was exhausted from work, and the next there was confetti everywhere and people were snogging, and Draco, having brought no one to snog, was just standing there, feeling lonely. 

“You, too?” 

Draco spun, mouth dropping open to find Potter next to him. He’d seen him at the party, of course, but had only admired, that is, _observed_ him from afar. “Excuse me?” 

Potter gestured around them. “Everyone but you and me are snogging.” 

“Yes, well--” Draco shrugged. “That’s what happens when you’ve no one to snog. Where’s your girlfriend?” 

“Ginny?” One of Potter’s eyebrows went up and he nodded towards a corner. “Even you should have noticed she’s with Neville now.” 

Draco looked in the direction Potter indicated to see Longbottom and girl Weasley engaged in a serious snog. “Right. Sorry. Missed that.” 

“Well, there’s only one thing for us to do,” said Potter. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Oh?” 

“Mm hm.” Potter grasped Draco’s arm, pulling him closer. “Happy New Year, Malfoy.” 

His lips were soft and tasted faintly of champagne. His tongue, when he slipped it into Draco’s mouth, was slick and insistent as it teased Draco’s, enticed it as he stole Draco’s breath with the kiss. All too soon it ended and Potter drew back. His expression was serious, the intent look in his eyes making something in Draco melt.

Draco, who had ended up clinging to Potter, remained speechless for a moment, just staring at him. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” murmured Potter as if unaware of his devastating effect on Draco’s libido. “And since it’s New Year’s Eve, it’s the right thing to do.” 

Somehow resisting the impulse to drag Potter back into his arms and spirit him away so they could continue snogging, Draco simply shook his head. “No, not bad,” he managed.

Potter smiled, looking as if he was about to say something, but, with the worst timing in the history of ever, Granger and Weasley swooped in. “Happy New Year, Harry!” Granger threw her arms about his neck as Weasley grinned indulgently. 

Then, several other people came over to chat with Potter and the moment was lost. 

“You’ve been so good, darling,” said Pansy, appearing from nowhere and tucking her hand in the crook of Draco’s arm. 

Draco blinked. Had she seen him? Seen _them_? He’d never hear the end of it if she had. 

“You stayed far longer than I thought you would,” she continued. “Are you ready?” 

She hadn’t. Dragging his gaze from Potter, Draco exhaled, clearing his throat. “I thought you’d want to stay and tease Theo a bit longer.” 

Pansy smirked. “Oh, darling,” she said lightly. “Surely you’ve learned it’s always good to leave them wanting more?” She turned him towards the Floo. “Now let’s go, we both need our beauty sleep.” 

The next morning Draco was still exhausted. He’d tossed and turned all night thinking about the kiss until, giving up on sleep, he’d got up, got dressed, and tried to read some articles for work. He’d just ended up staring at the words, however, as memories of the kiss played over in his mind.

By the time Pansy came over mid-morning, Draco was dragging. “Salazar, you look awful!” she cried. Placing her palm on his forehead, she frowned. “You’re not getting sick, are you?” 

Draco shrugged. “No idea. I didn’t sleep well.” 

“Hm.” Pansy crossed her arms. “Well, I don’t have time for you to be sick. Go rest on the sofa and I’ll make you some soup.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You hate to cook.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I _can’t_.” She made a shooing motion with her hands. “Now go.” 

With a sigh, Draco obeyed, and when she brought him a fragrant beef soup a while later, he smiled. “You’ve hidden talents. Maybe you should cook for Theo instead of just flaunting your assets at him.” 

Pansy snorted. “Cookery is well and good for some, but I lead with my best, darling. You know that. Now eat up. I need you feeling better so I can bitch about my latest failed date.” 

Shaking his head, Draco sipped his soup. When his eyes started drooping, however, he glared at her. “Did you slip something in here?” he asked around a yawn, setting the almost empty bowl aside. 

“Just that bowl, the rest is fine.” She smirked as he gaped at her. “What? You needed to sleep.” 

“Pansy--” Draco closed his eyes. “...going to kill you,” he mumbled. 

A hand patted his head. “Oh please,” she murmured. “You know you love me.” 

For a while Draco rested on the sofa, but it was fitful, and he got impressions as he drifted in his relaxed state. He heard Pansy’s heels clicking on his wood floors as she moved around his flat, heard dishes clattering in the sink, and at one point even thought he heard the Floo activate, but he ignored it.

His dreams featured Potter kissing him and more, so when he finally opened his eyes and saw Potter seated across from him, Draco decided he was still dreaming. “Why are you all the way over there?” he asked. 

Potter sat forward in his chair and smiled. “Because Parkinson threatened me with neutering if I woke you up.” His smile deepened. “And I’m rather attached to my bits.” 

_As I hope to be, too, someday._ Draco sat up, and as the world righted itself, he frowned, his head clear. “You’re really here, aren’t you? You’re really real?”

Potter was grinning outright. “Yes, last I checked.” 

Draco groaned, wishing the floor would swallow him up. “I am going to kill Pansy.” 

“She said you’d say that.” Potter held out a folded bit of parchment. “She also left a note.” 

Draco took the message, unfolding and reading it quickly. 

_Darling, I know you think you were sneaky when you snogged Potter last night, but I saw everything, and you looked gorgeous together. He would be good for you, so I’m giving him to you. So what if I had to drug you to do it? You’re welcome. P_

“Everything all right?” Potter asked. 

Looking up, Draco narrowed his eyes. “Did you read this?”

“Absolutely not!” Potter coughed. “Again, my bits were threatened. And I really like them.”

Draco bit back a smile. “Why are you here, Potter?” 

Potter blushed. “Well, I thought I’d stop by because of last night.” 

Draco hummed, setting Pansy’s note aside. “What about last night?” He smirked. “Was it not to your satisfaction?” 

“It was. I really liked snogging you.” Potter licked his lips. “And I rather fancied doing it again if you’re up for it.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I could be talked into it.” He paused as something occurred to him. “As long as you don’t think you can just drop in whenever you feel like a snog or more--” 

Potter held up his hands defensively. “No! I Flooed earlier to see if you’d like to go out to dinner, but Parkinson was the one who answered. She said I should come over, so I did. Then she said she had to leave, but she told me I should wait with you.” He coughed. “Something about being worried about you?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “So you watched me sleep? Honestly, Potter, that’s a bit creepy.”

Potter blushed. “It wasn’t like that!” At Draco’s look, he bit his lip. “Well, it wasn’t _all_ like that,” he amended. He sat up straight. “Anyway, I’m here to ask you in person if you’d like to go out.” 

Draco considered that. “No,” he finally said. 

Potter’s face fell. “Oh. I guess I’ll just go--” 

“Not what I meant,” clarified Draco. “I meant ‘no, I don’t want to leave my flat right now’. I’m still feeling a bit tired, but I’d like it if you’d stay for dinner.” Draco nodded towards the kitchen. “Pansy made some soup earlier and I’m pretty sure she didn’t poison all of it.” 

Potter blinked. “As great an endorsement as that is, maybe we should consider having something else?”

Draco smirked. Just then, he could think of something he’d love to have. “Of course.” He wandlessly Summoned some local take-away menus. “There are several places nearby whose food I can endorse. That’s if you fancy staying in to eat with me?”

“Great.” Potter stood, moving onto Draco’s sofa to look at the menus. “And staying in with you sounds brilliant.” With a visible effort, he looked away from Draco and down at the menus. “Do you have any special favourites?”

Leaning close to Potter, Draco smiled. “Not really,” he said. “It’s all good.” After all, he was pretty sure anything would taste good if he ate it with Potter. 

~


End file.
